DRAMAtical Murder: Platinum Jail Academy Idol's Schedule
by 64Streeter
Summary: Aoba Seragaki is a 17 year-old student from the gifted Platinum Jail Academy that wishes to create a club to pursue his dreams of being an idol, but the principal Toue won't allow it unless he can gather enough members before the deadline. (Inspired by Cherry Tree High Comedy Club and another well written fanfic with Platinum Jail Academy as a setting.)
1. Chapter 1: Dream Crushed?

Aoba slumped depressingly onto the kitchen counter. Tae wasn't hope yet so he figured he could nope for a while in peace. That sense of security soon came to an end when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Aoba, you're home pretty late."

"Ah, Ren. Sorry could you leave me alone for awhile?"

Aoba lived with Ren since they were kids along with Tae. Honestly he wasn't actual born into their family, his parents just dropped him off there when he was a kid and never came back. He didn't feel unloved for anything, Ren and Tae provided him the full experience of a family.

It could be overbearing at times, really.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked worried.

"Toue disapproved of my club application."

"Oh, the idol band thing?"

Since Aoba was a kid, people always told him he had a beautiful voice. When he learned major celebrities attended Platinum Jail Academy, he wanted to start a club so he'll get noticed as well. However, due to some things during his youth caused him to waste most of his time getting in and out of trouble.

Now 17 years-old, Aoba only had a year left before he completed his degree. He was hoping to start the club during his last year but...

-EARLIER THAT DAY-

Aoba anxiously awaited for Toue the finish reading his application. Toue, on the other hand, read the paper with the odd look of disappointment.

"So you want to create this club despite this being your last year?"

"Yup!"

Toue sighed.

"Aoba-kun do you know what principle Platinum Jail Academy is founded on?" Aoba didn't answer. "I founded this school on the premise of improving the world with intellectual minds, and I believe you are one of those gifted individuals."

Toue looked through his window in a dramatical fashion. "But you want to waste that potential becoming an idol? What about the student council?"

"Its not a waste of time!" Aoba angrily arose from his seat. "Who cares about following your routine, I can prefect the world while being an idol at the same time!"

"How are you going to do that with only one other member? Rules state at least five members altogether must be in a club."

"I'm sure I can find five people before the year is up!"

"Who said anything about the year?" Toue laughed. He pointed at a specific article on the club form. "Its March, clubs registration ends in April. Even if you gather the members, it would be too late."

"I'LL GET THREE MORE MEMBERS BEFORE THE DEADLINE JUST FINE."

"Then you would have a problem signing a contract?"

-PRESENT TIME-

"He ended up making me sign that if I don't get three more members I would have to join the student council." Aoba tapped his forhead on the kitchen table. Toue had taken complete advantage of the situation.

"Three more members...I guess you signed me up too, huh?" said Ren.

"Yeah, I figured there only needed to one idol for an idol club. You could be a groupie or something." Aoba jokingly said.

"Okay if that what you want," Ren said with no moment of thought.

"I was only kidding..." Aoba forgot Ren easily believed anything he said.

Suddenly a knock came from the front door. Seeing Aoba's current state, Ren went to answer it. After a short greeting, Ren appears alongside Koujaku.

"Aoba long time no see!" Koujaku cheerfully greeted. "I heard you're joining the student council in April, why didn't you tell me?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT." Aoba furiously shouted. "Did Toue tell you that!?"

Confused, Koujaku looked towards Ren. Ren shrugged towards the application form. After a few minutes of reading, Koujaku finally spoke:

"Spring break started yesterday, if you want to get enough members it'll be a tight pinch."

"That's less than two months, are you sure about this?" Ren asked.

"I'll recruit enough! I would ask you, Koujaku, but you're the student council president..."

"I still help! Just ask me anything!"

"Koujaku..." Aoba almost cried from the sincerity in his voice. No wonder he adored by all the women in the school.

"I'll help too!" Ren childish chimed in feeling left out.

"If you really want to help then develope a talent perfect for an idol group." Aoba demanded. He was joking of course.

"Okay." Ren said without hesitation.

"Uh...yeah!" Aoba shuttered. Ren's eyes flickered with determination. It would be too heartwrenching to say that was also a joke.

"Hey you guys should be careful." Koujaku said. "Since we have no school, its possible you guys will run into one of those gangs mentioned on the news. Don't cause too much trouble alright, Aoba?"

"Me? What about Ren!? He would probably get into more trouble getting chased by Chloe again!"

"S-sorry..." Ren apologized with a sad look that made him seem like a punished puppy.

"Jeez," Aoba signed.

This guy is too serious sometimes, Aoba thought.

NEXT TIME: WILL AOBA SERAGAKI MAKE HIS DEADLINE!? WHO WILL BE RECRUITED INTO THE CLUB? WHY IS TOUE INSISTENT ON MAKONG AOBA JOIN THE STUDENT COUNCIL?!

TUNE IN NEXT TIME!

*CLICK*


	2. Chapter 2: Aoba in Trouble?

Spring break has started! Aoba WOULD be excited but he was going to busy for sure. If he was going to create the Platinum Jail Academy Idol Club he needed to find three members in two months. So Aoba had woken up that morning ready to find a perfect victim.

"Aoba?", Ren said half asleep. "It's 7:30, no school today."

"I'm going to start looking for members remember?"

"Should I come too?"

"Nah, just go back asleep."

"Okay.."

And with that Ren was out like a light. Aoba gently shut the door on his way out.

Walking through the Old District, Aoba decided to stop by Mizuki's place. Along the way he entered an alley because it cut the travel time. Normally Ren would advise a safer route, but Aoba wasn't some defenseless woman. He knew how to deal with danger.

"Hey mister!"

A white-haired boy Aoba's age with a goofy grin on his face walked up to him.

"Do you know where Montuer Street is?" the boy asked.

"It's in the opposite direction."

"Really!?" the boy suddenly had a gloomy expression on his face. "Thanks you!"

The boy ran off leaving Aoba confused, but it didn't seem like his kindness was still needed.

"Hey what about us?"

Thugs suddenly surrounded Aoba. So Koujaku wasn't being overly cautious, Aoba thought too late. To be honest though, Aoba felt more annoyed than scared.

"Geez aren't I popular today."

"I'm short on bus fare can have some cash?" The fat thug said.

"I'm a little chilly, you coat will do." The bald thug said.

"I forgot what I needed," The cocky thug playfully said. "I'll just search you till I remember, alright?"

"Can you guys pester someone else?" Aoba scratched his head. "I'm not in the mood for role playing."

"We'll just make this quick."

The thugs suddenly charged. Aoba put up his dukes.

"What are you idiots doing?"

The thugs and Aoba turned their attention to a dark brown-haired man in a trademarked jacket. His tattos and shaggy hair marked him as troublemaker, but one look and they could tell he was much more capable than that.

"Mizuki?" Aoba asked shocked. His place was on the other side of town!

NEXT TIME! IS AOBA SEARCH FOR NEW MEMBERS COMING OFF TO BAD START? WHY IS MIZUKI HERE? WILL REN WAKE UP OR SLEEEP AWAY THE DAY? JOIN US next time and watch if Aoba's dream comes true, see ya!

*CLICK*


	3. Chapter 3: Day Wasted?

"Long time no see Aoba," Mizuki grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Aoba asked.

"Didn't you hear the rumors? Some punk from the Noisy Rabbit band is stealing lyrics for a profit, so it's up to me to teach him a lesson."

Mizuki was the member of a popular indies band called Dry Juice. The Noisy Rabbits on the other hand were a notorious rock band feared for their thuggish demeanors.

"So Koujaku was taking about them," Aoba thought out loud.

"Never mind that for now," Mizuki waved away. "Let's catch up at my place. The other band mates were just asking about you."

"By the time I finish three days will pass," Aoba joked.

LATER that DAY

"Aoba did you find any new members?" Ren asked.

"No..." Aoba answered disappointed. "I meet Mizuki and one thing led to another."

"Ah."

"Dont worry it's just the first day, tomorrow for sure."

"I see," Ren smiled.

"By the way did you practice an instrument?"

"Uh w-well kind of..."

"Hey you kids it's time to eat!" Granny called out.

"COMING! Don't slack off on me Ren!" Aoba joked.

"I'll do my best," REN shuttered taking it seriously.

The panic look on Ren's face made Aoba feel a bit better. When Granny came home, the three happily ate dinner together before bed.

Aoba peacefully slept hoping for a success day.

That was until he woke up at 3:00am.

WHATS KEEPING AOBA UP!? WILL REN LEARN TO PLAY AN INSTRUMENT? WHOS THAT RUDE GUY ON A MOTORCYLE!? STAY TUNE FOR NEXT TIME!

*CLICK*


End file.
